


A Blueprint of the Pleasure in Me

by evanescentwoodnymph



Series: Genyatta week [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genyatta Week, Genyatta Week Summer, M/M, Porn Without Plot, orb play, peen gen vag zen, probably sacrilegious, some weird sex, this is what i get when i listen to bjork while trying to write porn, ultimates used for purposes not intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentwoodnymph/pseuds/evanescentwoodnymph
Summary: The omic stood over his student as he gently pressed him against the wall, grabbing his waist and pressing their foreheads together. Genji’s lips pressed against his face, peppering to his neck. Zenyatta’s fans hummed. Pulling him from the wall, orbs circled around them, pulsating rhythmically, glowing.--Genyatta Week, day 6, Intimacy--





	A Blueprint of the Pleasure in Me

“Genji~ Stop that~”    
  
“Or what, Master?”    
  
“We will have to go home, immediately.”    
  
They were at a dinner get-together with friends, and Genji could not keep his hands off of Zenyatta. Sure he was making an effort hide what he was doing under the table, but he was taking delight in seeing his master lose composition (which was surprisingly easy for someone with no facial expressions).    
  
“I am getting tired, anyway.”    
  
By this time, Genji noticed Mercy smirking their way. Zenyatta had saw that, too, and the omnic placed a firm hand on top of Genji’s.    
  
“Later, Sparrow,” he said lowly. “We should be celebrating this time with friends.”    
  
Under his mask, Genji smiled, and behaved himself for the rest of the night. They actually did have a nice time, despite the fact that Zenyatta couldn’t eat, he did enjoy how food brought everyone together. He liked taking the chance to pop food into his lover’s mouth once he took off the mask.    
  
When they all had parted ways, full, laughing, and happy, Genji once again got handsy with his lover on their stroll home. They didn’t always have the luxuries of sleeping inside, so they were absolutely going to take advantage of the quieter environment.    
  
As they walked inside, Genji removed his mask, and Zenyatta’s feet hit the ground.    
  
The omic stood over his student as he gently pressed him against the wall, grabbing his waist and pressing their foreheads together. Genji’s lips pressed against his face, peppering to his neck. Zenyatta’s fans hummed. Pulling him from the wall, orbs circled around them, pulsating rhythmically, glowing.    
  
The two kissed their way to the bedroom where Zenyatta laid his sparrow down to the bed. He watched as those eyes followed his movements closely. Lying over the Genji, the monk planted “kisses” up and down his body, manifesting as little sparks that made the cyborg purr.    
  
“Sparrow~”    
  
“Yes, Master?”    
  
Thin metal fingers traced at the seam of Genji’s groin.    
  
“Open up for me~”    
  
There was an immediate hiss as Genji’s plating revealed a half-hard cock. Those fingers ghosted against the silicone, before Zenyatta removed himself for a moment, walking to the closet to retrieve the lubricant. Upon returning, he wasted no time to get started. He popped open the cap and allowed it to drizzle on Genji, causing his voice to hitch.  The sight of his student like this made him positively glow.    
  
“Zenyatta~”   
  
“Yes, my student?”    
  
Genji licked his lips and gave himself a few strokes, eyes flicking from Zenyatta’s face to his surrounding orbs.    
  
“Tell me what you want, Sparrow…”    
  
“Your orbs~”   
  
Hearing his master’s fans hiccup at that made Genji’s cock twitch.    
  
The orbs continued to glow and pulsate rhythmically as they began to circle around Genji, two resting on his chest, two others resting in either of his open palms, one hovered over the cyborg’s parted lips for him to mouth and lap at, and another rested on his stomach, stimulated wires and tubes. The final two were focused on his groin, one resting against his ass, the other travelling over his cock.    
  
They stayed like that for a while, Genji’s pants and moans and steam filling the room, making Zenyatta’s optics foggy, his head tilting as he watched his sparrow melt before him. The energy from his orbs kept him connected to the activity, feeling his lover’s pleasure on a spiritual level, those little sucks and grinds against his orbs translating to electricity travelling up and down his wires.    
  
The omnic could see his student struggle to hang on, almost lost to a state of bliss.    
  
But he could do better.    
  
Orbs removed themselves and circled around Zenyatta once more. He watched the way his student’s chest rose and fell as he removed his pants and plating.    
  
He was a god to Genji. The blue lights that danced around his master made the dragon within him stir under his armor. He wanted Zenyatta. 

The omnic straddled his lover on the bed, lifting him up by the middle of his back pressing more of those electric kisses on him. Genji met him with his own kisses-- a softness that Zenyatta could not physically feel, but still loved.  
  
They moved together, Zenyatta’s orbs settling to the side as they had their own version of a makeout session-- Genji’s cock pressed teasingly against Zenyatta’s  folds.   
  
“I love you, Master,” Genji breathed against Zenyatta’s neck, nipping at his cords.   
  
“I love _you,_ my Sparrow~”   
  
Genji grunted, eyes and armor flashing with a brilliant green as he flipped the omnic over, switching their positions.   
  
His fans whirred, his cybernetically enhanced eyes drinking in all of his lover’s features. Nothing that he would ever grow tired of.   
  
Licking his fingers, he dipped his hand down to rub at the omnic’s clit, causing Zenyatta’s baritone voice to fill the room in sweet moans and words of praise for his student.   
  
And Genji revelled in every sound and syllable. His heart felt full when he was with Zenyatta. He felt his universe expand and pinpoint all at once as he pressed his lover against the bed, kissing down to suck at his sensei’s clit-- an energy coming over him that was more dragon than human-- a primal need to bond with and possess his mate that came anew each time they made love. It was gorgeous to him the way Zenyatta rigidly moved his hips to meet with those licks, with his tongue fucking into his folds.   
  
“Mmm~”  
  
“ _Genji_ ~”   
  
This would go on for a while, as Genji took breaks to nip and suck at wires, fingers pumping slowly in and out of artificially lubricated walls that ended in a bundle of wires that Zenyatta _loved._   
  
Sometimes this was better than the actual sex.   
  
But they needed it tonight. They both knew through their unspoken desires and lust as Genji placed his legs on either side of his lover, feeling those delicate fingers spread over his ass, gripping tightly as his cyborg slid inside.   
  
Slow and steady like a heartbeat, Genji began to thrust into his lover, feeling him grow ever wetter. When the omnic’s head turned to the side, he knew that meant ‘deeper.’ The heat and slick made his head spin.   
  
But they could do better.   
  
Fingers interlaced as their slow fucking went on.   
  
They eventually found themselves trading positions again, with the omnic riding his lover, and the cyborg finding wires to tug at with one hand as the other focused on his clit.   
  
“Oh~”   
  
“Zen, _yes_ ~”   
  
He knew that moan.   
  
Zenyatta was going to cum.   
  
Genji bit his lip and thrust into him, hard and deep.   
  
Electricity sparked and the room was awash in a brilliant, dazzling glow. Zenyatta reached a state of transcendence-- his arms blooming around him like rays of the sun, reaching down to tug, pinch, and caress Genji from every direction, removing his helmet, allowing fingers to twist in his hair.   
  
Optics strained to comprehend Zenyatta in this form, it was gorgeous.   
  
And with the lime glow of his dragon meshed with the gold, Genji felt himself reach a state of bliss at last.   
  
As he came deep inside his lover, he felt Zenyatta’s walls close in around him, their closeness almost impossible as several hands moved to hold the cyborg close, gently pulling his hair to expose his neck so their owner could share the last of his crackling electricity as they finally, _finally_ came down.   
  
Things were quiet after that. They wouldn’t go into sleep mode, but they had a habit of wordlessly communicating about their love making through soft touches and kisses. The lie caressing each other, legs entangled for a few hours before they even thought about sleeping because in these moments they were one. United in a spiritual way, where they seemed to share every thought. It was definitely jarring at first, but the more they did it, the more they understood that they were soul mates, and this was how it was supposed to be.   
  
The powerful energy from them finally died down, the room returning to its former dimness. Genji yawned, his eyes watering a little.   
  
Zenyatta became quieter as he cooled down.   
  
They fell asleep in each other’s arms. Zenyatta recalled one of his last waking thoughts of the night being somewhere along the lines of how ridiculously horny his student could be at times.   
  
He loved it more than anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Pagan Poetry" by Bjork  
> The way I characterized Genji, esp with the dragon stuff, is heavily inspired by Sacramental_Wine's characterization, so be sure to check her out bc she's the best and she's a PHENOMENAL writer.  
> Please don't kick me out of the fandom.  
> Comments appreciated. <3


End file.
